


Captains and Lieutenants

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, all the characters are just mentioned, edited to add the name of caboose's lieutenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A RVB Season 12 drabble because we got new characters and I'm really excited.)</p><p>(Edited after S12:EP12 to include small changes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains and Lieutenants

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I apologize for that. This isn't very serious writing, just sorta jotted down what came to mind.
> 
> (cross posted from my tumblr)

All the captains train up their lieutenants, reluctantly, and, eventually, become sort of friends (because what else is there to do besides become friends when Kimball had a strict “no friendly fire” policy.) They drink, chat, and generally get along pretty well.

Cabooses’s lieutenant is a serious, hardcore man, but on the inside is a total softie that is always making sure his captain is okay. Caboose really likes him because “he’s like a snarly puppy.”

Jensen doesn’t let Simmons’ stuttering stop her and sometimes has entire conversations with him stumbling out replies every five minutes or so. It becomes good practice for when he has to talk to the rest of his squad.

Grif’s lieutenant, Bitters, is sarcastic and deadpan, but sucks at poker ‘cause he can never keep a straight face, so he looses all of his Twinkies to Grif and they bond over their love of snack cakes.

Palomo tries to keep things light and cheery because he can see that Tucker is really stressed and knows some stories about some of the awful things that have happened to him, so he tries to smile even though it can’t be seen through his visor but thinks that it’s the thought that counts anyway. He isn't a lieutenant, but he's all his captain has left, so whenever his captain says, “Shut up, Palomo,” the private likes to think that it’s with less bite than normal.

They work really hard and soon become what they were always meant to be: competent soldiers, but throughout that time they become something they weren’t expecting to become: family. They share stories, and childhood memories, nightmares and dreams. They plan together, train together, and work their asses off together and eventually wake up one morning and it’s time, time to storm the fed base and rescue their captain’s friends. Friends that have slowly wormed their way into the lieutenants’ hearts without them even noticing.

When the raid is over, everyone is rescued.

And, in the end, the lieutenants, loyal to a fault, die for their captains.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from tumblr to add Bitters' name because I forgot that it was said when I first wrote this, oops.
> 
> Edit: Written knowing only the bare minimum about the lieutenants. Probably inaccurate but whatever.


End file.
